Promise
by tipsyBandit
Summary: i suck at summery's so just read it please.


RAWr: hello there!. I changed my user name and updated my profile recently. But who cares? I'm putting up a one-shot about Zero and Yuuki. Just a lil fic that popped in my head this morning. Anyway, R&R! Kthxbai.

Disclaimer: I don't own VK, which also means that I sadly do not own Zero and Yuuki. (T-T)

promise

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Normal POV

"What happened to him?" the brunette questioned looking at her intoxicated partner. Zero Kiriyu was not normally irresponsible, but it had been a fellow class mates birthday, and his friends told him to let lose a little and to "just try it". Worst. Idea. Ever.

"He got like so wasted at that party, man! He was talking to a lamp!" one of his also drunken friends said.

"But, you gotta admit man. That was a hot ass lamp…" one of his other companions slurred out. The trio burst out in laughter. Yuuki rolled her eyes and took Zero's hand, pulling him inside.

"Well, you'd better get back to your dorms before I call the chairman." she said calmly.

"K'ay. G'night, Yuuki-san!" they said, staggering off down the hall. The guardian turned to face her partner, who was walking around clumsily. It looked almost as if he were dancing. Or trying to at least. Then he lifted his head and saw Yuuki, looking at her as if he hadn't seen her in years.

"Yuuki!" he exclaimed, rushing and hugging her. She stumbled back and he leaned into her, his face just centimeters away from her own. His breath smelled like a mix of liquor and cake.

"When did you get here? That party was awesome, right?" he said looking into her eyes. He was about to say something but paused. He gazed at her curiously for two minutes strait and it was making her nervous.

"Zero, why are yo-" her sentence was cut off when his lips crashed against hers. His tongue slipped into her open mouth and attempted to coax a response out of her.

She was stunned for the fist few seconds, but then found herself relaxing into the kiss and even daring to go so far as to kiss him back. She let out a small moan as his tongue explored the new territory.

But then the young prefects were snapped back into reality when the door they were leaning on swung open.

Headmaster cross stumbled in drunkenly and eyed his adoptive son and daughter laying in a heap on the floor. Zero had already passed out.

"Is that boy drunk?" the chairman questioned.

"Umm… yea. He kinda is…" Yuuki said nervously as she stood up and brushed her self off.

"Oh, how nice…" the drunken headmaster replied as he stumbled toward the couch and collapsed.

Yuuki sighed as she grabbed Zero's arm and began to drag him to his current room. Zero had been moved out of the boy's dorm because his room was destroyed and was being repaired. The chairman assumed that Zero had angered a fellow student and they trashed his room. But Yuuki guessed he'd done it himself.

"Damn it, Zero! Why the hell are you so heavy!" she groaned. Her complaining woke the sleeping vampire, who looked up at her and smiled

"Good morning, sunshine" he said happily. He got up of the floor and dragged yuuki to his room. He closed the door behind him and flopped down on the bed. Yuuki quietly walked over and sat laid down next to him.

"I love you" Zero whispered happily. Yuuki blushed. No one but the chairman had ever said that they loved her, and he didn't really count.

"I love you too." she quietly said back. She'd been dying to tell him that for a long time now, she wasn't sure he'd feel the same. After all, there wasn't anything really special about her. She was just a boring human. She wasn't gorgeous. She was very plain. Why would someone as special as Zero want her?

But his kiss reassured her. Zero must have felt the same way.

Yuuki's thoughts were interrupted when Zero began to talk again.

"Don't leave" he whispered.

"hm?"

"Promise you wont leave if I fall asleep. Promise you wont leave… like everyone else" Zero sighed as he fell asleep.

Yuuki thought about all the things Zero had been through. To loose both your parents and be betrayed by your brother at such a young age. It must have been so hard on him. He was alone in the world. Completely alone.

"I promise." she whispered.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Zero's POV

I woke up that morning with a pounding headache. I could barley get my eyes open because of the light streaming in through the window. But when I did get them open, I was looking into the face of a sleeping angel.

Yuuki was laying next to me breathing lightly.

"Zero" she mumbled. My breath caught in my throat. She said my name. MY NAME. not Kuran's.

"Zero, your crushing my arm. Get off" she groaned. Oh well. It was a nice feeling while it lasted. I rolled over and she pulled her arm out from under me. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"how are you feeling? You should be totally hung over right now. You were wasted last night. You were hitting on a lamp and dancing in the living room. It was funny" she laughed. I started blushing. I didn't remember anything from last night.

"I didn't mean anything I said or did last night. I was just drunk. Got it?" I said, a little harsher then I meant it.

Yuuki suddenly went from her bright, cheery self to the brink of tears.

"Yea, I get it." she said as she stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

"Was it something I said?" I questioned, struggling to remember what happened last night.

Then it hit me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Yuuki's POV

"He said he loved me…" I whispered miserably, sitting on the shower floor, cold water running down my face.

I should have known better than to get my hopes up. Why would someone like him have feelings for me.

'_But that doesn't make it hurt less' _I thought sadly. To be shot down so coldly… I don't think I'll be able to look him in the eye's for the next year.

'_But he kissed me' _he probably thought I was someone else. He was drunk enough to mistake a lamp for a person, so he probably forgot he was talking to me.

'_he said he loved me' _he lied. Guys do it all the time.

As I kept thinking about the kiss and his sweet words, I felt worse and worse. It's as if someone had granted all my hopes and dreams, and then snatched them away and stomped on them.

A knock at the door pulled me out of my thoughts

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Normal POV

"Yuuki…can we talk?" Zero questioned nervously through the door.

'_oh great' _Yuuki thought bitterly _'the last person I want to talk with right now'_

"No. But you can leave."

"Yuuki, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't even know what happened last night when I said it. Please come out of there?" he said. She could tell he was really trying. She opened the door a crack and peaked out.

"So do you love me or what?" she questioned

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Zero's POV

Her question caught me off guard. I mean wasn't it obvious?

"of course I love, you idiot! How could I not love you? You mean the world to me, Yuuki. Why can't you see that?" I said.

"Really?" she asked shyly

"Yea, really" I sighed as I gently lifted her chin and kissed her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Yuuki's POV

"So are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked as we sat on the bathroom floor.

"Promise not to leave me?"

"of course." I said happily

"Then yea, I guess we are."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

RAWr: well, that's it. R&R. tell me if you think I should make another one or continue this one.


End file.
